It is known to use a titanium silicalite as catalyst, in particular in oxidation reactions of saturated hydrocarbons to form alcohols or ketones, as described in European Patent Application EP-A-376,453, or in epoxidation reactions of olefins, as described in Patent Application EP-A-100,119, or alternatively in hydroxylation reactions of aromatic compounds, as reported in Application EP-A-200,260.
However, the activity of these catalysts rapidly falls. It consequently seems essential to have available a means for regenerating them in order to be able to use them repeatedly.
Patent Application JP 03/114536 describes a process for the regeneration of catalysts of titanium silicalite type by washing with methanol, ketones or benzene. However, it is not possible with this regeneration process to rapidly and completely recover the initial catalytic activity of the catalyst.